In Your Dreams
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: What's in Jake's dreams seems to boil over into reality. Sequel to "She's a Beaut" which is the sequel to "Fix You"


**I do not own anything; just a fan.**

* * *

Then gears turned ever so constantly in Leah Clearwater's head as she drove along to Jake's house. Like pistons in an engine, the neurons of Leah's brain were firing in a constant symphony. Most of life was car references now. A bond had formed between her heart and the mechanic life. Jake had created a monster car lover. The work was hard but the reward was sweet. That first drive home in "Rooney" . . . well, it was bittersweet. But there was still plenty of work to do on the Cougar, unofficially dubbed Julia, and Jake had more to teach her.

She was struggling with how to repay him. It was obvious what he wanted, even if he had been on his best behavior since [i]that[/i] day. And it was getting harder for Leah to deny that she wanted it too. But she was cautious, she knew better than to start a car that she wasn't ready to drive. Pulling into the driveway, she was met with an unfamiliar sight. The garage was closed and there was no sign of a waiting Jake.

Inside the house, a sleeping Jake was living out the innermost of his desires in his perfect little dream world. The price of oversleeping was not at the forefront of his unconscious mind, even with Leah walking towards the front door.

"Hello?" Leah spoke as she knocked.

Jake, still dreaming, simply moaned at fantasy meeting reality. Hearing signs of life, Leah tried the door and upon finding it open, walked inside.

"Jake?"

The filter of dreaming made his name in Leah's voice a bit more like an exclamation. Another rough groan resounded into his pillow. Leah followed the sound into Jake's bedroom. She saw his sleeping form immediately – his back facing toward her. Hurt that sleep held priority above her, she grabbed a nearby football and chucked it at his back. Jake was snapped from dreaming instantly. Still disoriented and sporting a serious case of morning wood, he merely grunted to showcase his annoyance.

"If I had known you were skipping out on me, I would have saved myself the gas, Black."

Jake assessed the situation: Leah was really here, he was really hard, and she was pissed at him for sleeping. He came to the logical conclusion – his malfunctioning alarm wanted him to watch him suffer.

"I din't skip o' ya, or whatever ya said. I just hadta nap. Gimme a few minutes," he masked over his voice with feigned sleepiness while simultaneously willing away the erection.

Neglected Leah was not a happy Leah. She stomped over and shoved him into the shoulder.

"If you want my help at all, you will get up in the next 60 seconds."

Jake resisted responding, 'Oh am I [i]up[/i]' and just shut his eyes violently, focusing all his might on getting rid of the unwanted.

A signal that she was the unwanted part of this equation, she grabbed the sheet at his waist to pull it away. Panicking, Jake grabbed her wrist. He left out the Alpha command, just barely, "Don't."

She tugged anyway, insulted, and they proceeded to go back and forth in power struggle. Leah stepped closer, hoping to gain leverage but stepped on one of Jake's shoes. She went tumbling to the ground and Jake's tight grip on her pulled him with her.

When she kicked away the offending shoe and shifted a bit under the massive weight that was Jake, she felt something hard and oddly familiar pressing against her lower stomach.

"Oh my fucking God, Jacob Black."

Same words from his dream with quite a different tone, Jake struggled to stay composed.

"It is the morning, Leah Clearwater."

The compromising position began to sink in with Leah. If fate was trying to give her a sign, it could have been a little subtler.

"All you had to fucking say was 'Give me a min to lose the boner' and I would have ran for my life. What unlucky girl gets trapped in that perverted cage they call your mind anyhow? Not one of the leeches? They're spoken for, Black."

Utterly defeated and hoping that she'd snap and kill him to put him out of his misery, he relented, "No, it's you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. Instant remorse dropped on her and Leah wished one of her hands was free to smack herself on her forehead. The more animalistic part of her sent the signal for her womanly parts to activate, not exactly sensing how inopportune a time this was to realize how much Jake affected her.

Jake was shifting to roll off her when the scent hit the air. It was Leah's turn to play dead.

"What's that smell-"

"-Get off of me."

Leah didn't miss a beat but Jake wasn't budging anymore.

"Leah, I order you to tell me what that smell is."

Biting her lips to resist the command only made the situation worse for both of them.

"Arousal, you ass."

Jake took advantage of having the upper hand, "Does my arousal arouse you, Lee?"

Leah let out a frustrated whine and shot back, "One, that's a criminal over use of the word arouse. Two, only in your dreams, Jake."

"It does much more than that, Lee. Trust me."

His face leaned in so close, Leah's reactions were delayed just long enough for Jake to run with the opportunity and finally lean in for a kiss.

The tiniest of moans from Leah was enough permission granted for Jake to clumsily drag them both up, sans be sheet and Leah's shorts, back up to his bed. Five weeks of pent-up passion, frustration, and giddiness passed between their lips and along their dancing tongues. His hand ran up from her legs along her sides pushing her top up until moved to palm her breasts.

"Oh shit."

Leah broke the kiss and pulled his torso closer to feel him against her again. He moved to her neck, licking along the throbbing pulse there. She dug her fingers into a tighter grip on his waist and bucked her hips up.

"Panties off."

Leah opened her mouth to reply, 'Take 'em, they're yours' when she felt one hand leave her chest and move to remove them. In flash, they were off her and hung on the bedpost. She giggled and his lips moved back over hers to quiet her.

Like any inexperienced teenage boy, his hands worked slowly on her, exploring first to see what worked. It teased her almost painfully and she was reduced to a compilation of moan and groans. Painfully close to edge, she stopped him and replied with one word, "Ready."

His nerves got the better of him; his hand was shaking as he pulled himself out of his boxers. Leah pulled his head down so that their foreheads met and their eyes were locked as he slid into her slowly. While he was moving only slightly in and out to feel for a rhythm, Leah pulled Jake's upper body closer to let him control his hips more. The natural rocking between them built up to winding thrusts. Her back arched, pushing her chest into his and he gripped her hips to pull them into him at the same rate as his own movements. She was close to the edge again and moved faster to try and bring him closer. He resisted, internally focusing on staying strong, until she passed the peak and the pulse within her was too much for him to take.

In the light of afterglow, Leah was full of cheeky comments, "Napping just to dream about me. Careful, Jake, you may just stroke my ego."

One long but light caress of her thigh and she was hushed, he responded, "That's not the only thing I'll stroke for you. But I wasn't lying; I needed a slight nap. Fuckin' alarm didn't go off. All's well that ends fuckin' amazingly, I suppose."

She looked at him, "Why did you need a nap?"

"Embry's mom finally flipped when he was caught sneaking in after patrols. I was called in to try and explain things and keep him from getting kicked out of the house."

Still guilty for the bitchy remarks earlier, Leah tried overcompensating, "Go to sleep. Now. You need rest."

Jake laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'm fine now. Better than that. But thanks."

The front door slammed and the pair panicked. Leah rolled out of the bed onto the floor while Jake sprinted to close the door. A foot propped it open just as Leah stood up with her shirt still wrinkled and her shorts freshly put back on.

Embry Call forced his way in, "What the fuck, Jake? I was just coming over to thank you – oh shit. Look's like Leah's done that for me."

Jake punched his shoulder and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Dumbass, what makes you think we did anything?"

Embry took one whiff of the air and surveyed the room, "Well for one, it smells like sex. And your panties hangin' off the bed don't really fit the 'we just talked' scenario you're trying to paint."

Leah blushed as she moved to block the sight from his view.

"How the fuck does a virgin like you know what sex smells like?" Jake shoved Embry again.

"Easy – it's the same smell Paul has on him after he visits your sister."

"You motherfucking – "

Jake proceeded to chase Embry out of the house and Leah removed the panties from the bedpost – to under his pillow. Just a small present for next time the two met in his dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a sequel of "She's a Beaut" which is the sequel of "Fix You".**


End file.
